kamisamahajimemashitafandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 040
Chapter 040 is fortieth chapter of Volume 7. Summary Plot Overview Before Nanami commences her journey to Mount Izumo, she meets with Princess Himemiko at the airport where the swamp princess shows Nanami a photograph of herself and Kotarou on a date they'd previously been on. Seeing the expression on Kotarou's face in the picture, Nanami is glad that he can make such a face, knowing that him and her friend can finally be happy together. Himemiko then thanks Nanami being the one responsible for her and Kotarou's reunion and current relationship, further informing her friend of how proud she is of Nanami to be joining the god summit, and ensures Nanami's ability to succeed in her mission. The two girls exchange a warm embrace before Nanami embarks on week-long trip to the god summit; Himemiko sees her friend off as the plane flies away. Meanwhile, Tomoe attends school in his master's place, and is not happy about it in the slightest. Nanami and Mizuki meet up and travel together the rest of the way to the god summit, arriving over the great shrine, where the god Ookuninushi is enshrined. As the thought of what kind of person Ookuninushi might be begins to cross Nanami's mind, she's knocked from the back of Mizuki's snake manifestation, falling into a fog below. Soon after her fall, she finds herself in the presence of the many gods attending the god summit, including Inahohime, Sumiyoshi Sanjin, Ikusagami, Mamorinogami, Uzume, Nomi, and Isahime. In a state of awe, she is then confronted by the God of war, Ikusagami. Doubtful of her abilities as a mortal and human, Ikusagami demands that Nanami example some of her powers. In this moment, she suddenly realizes that she'd not brought along Mamoru, her shikigami, with her, she rushes to offer what she can do without either him, only to discover her talismans have also been left behind. He brushes her off, unimpressed, his parting words instruction for the land god to stay out of his way. But Nanami won't be phased so easily. The poor Mizuki, however, remains outside the gates of Izumo, fruitless in convincing an unbothered hare to let him proceed as a familiar without a god. Mizuki begins to grow frantic, as his concern for Nanami grows. To his luck, a late and ever-dramatic Otohiko appears. Mizuki attaches himself to the God at once, desperate to find Nanami. Despite her level-headedness, Nanami finds herself lost in foreign territory. Just when the light fades and she is covered in darkness, she finds herself receiving the help of another. Their face is disguised, and a butterfly guides her towards the entrance. When she asks them if they'll be entering as well, they inform her that they won't be attending the god summit. The stranger is partially revealed again in the form of a man, and asks her if she's afraid. After spelling her self-doubt, the stranger tells Nanami that all gods, just as all people do, have their own strengths and weaknesses, herself included. She tries to ask of his name before he leaves, but is then caught up in the overwhelming desire to prove her worth as a human god. As she enters the room, announcing herself, someone remarks that she has a strong gaze. Characters Trivia Category:Chapters